Seguindo Em Frente
by MsArtheart
Summary: [HELENA BERTINELLI X RENEE MONTOYA] Alguns anos após a morte de Charlie e a reviravolta na vida de Detetive Montoya, o impasse com a Intergangue e a Bíblia do Crime, o interesse das Aves de Rapina, a eterna ligação com Kate Kane e o novo relacionamento com Caçadora fez com que Renee tomasse uma decisão importante... *Yuri* F/F , Dialogue-only fic


Fic escrita em Diálogos.

* * *

Helena: Ennnnnnntããããããão... Você está certa disso?

Renee: Nunca estive mais certa em toda a minha vida.

Helena: Você sabe que este é um longo caminho sem volta, não?

Renee: Eu estou mais do que preparada pra isso.

Helena: Certeza absoluta?

Renee: _POR DIOS, HELENA_! Cabelo cresce! Eu não vou morrer por encurtar meu cabelo!

Helena: Tá certo, dona _Mia Colucci_ ...

Renee: ...Vou apenas ignorar o fato de você ter acabado de me comparar com uma personagem de novela mexicana feita para adolescentes cabeça-de-vento.

Helena: Devo lhe informar que _Rebelde_ foi uma novela muito famosa e que meus alunos não paravam de atrapalhar minha aula para ficar fofocando sobre cada maldito episódio... Eu diria que esta é a melhor referencia de rebeldia latina que tenho no momento.

Renee: Tsc... Se for para me entupir de trivias sobre cultura inútil, _porqué no te callas y andale con ese corte de pelo?_

Helena: Como desejar, sua boca-suja... Mas antes de eu começar a cortar saiba que eu sempre gostei de como você ajeitava seu cabelo antigamente, nunca seguindo à risca o padrão da Polícia... E antes que você reclame, isso é uma informação muito útil denominada _elogio._

Renee: Ahhhh, então você admite que nas horas vagas você vigiava os oficiais de Gotham?

Helena: Hmm... É, só os mais bonitos.

Renee: Eu estou até me sentindo lisonjeada pela sua tamanha sinceridade agora... Mas eu já sei que sou linda mesmo. Obrigada por me lembrar disso.

Helena: Heh. Não me entenda mal, Montoya. Eu apenas reconheço um corpo bonito quando vejo um.

Renee: _Ah, si, si, claro_... Até hoje me pergunto o que você viu naquela cria do Batman. Asa noturna se o apelido não me falha...

Helena: Olha, não sei... Ele é doce e ao mesmo tempo amargo, um lorde e um canalha no mesmo ho- Perai... O que eu vi o quê em qu— COMO VOCÊ FICOU SABENDO DISSO!?

Renee: HÁ! Você não iria querer saber...

Helena: DESEMBUCHA!

Renee: Não posso. São informações confidências da Polícia, _señorita_ Bertinelli.

Helena: É melhor você me dizer ou seu novo corte vai ser moicano...

Renee: Ah, você não faria isso.

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

Renee: Okokokok- Ó.K! Não precisa ameaçar! Pois saiba você que nada se esconde do Departamento de Policia de Gotham City, nem mesmo as suas tão preciosas ID secretas. Apenas acontece que não nos importamos com quem vocês são na rua, contanto que não estraguem a cidade. Tudo é uma questão burocrática, _compreendes_?

Helena: ...

Renee: Ops, acho que deixei alguém boquiaberta, ehehe—HEY!

Helena: QUEM MAIS SABE NOSSAS IDENTIDADES!? DESDE QUANDO!?

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

Renee: Por muito obséquio você poderia afastar essa máquina tenebrosa do meu pescoço?

Helena: Só depois que você falar o que sabe.

 ***Zzzz***

Renee: Acorda, Hel! Não é atoa que o GCPD tem um ultraeficiente departamento de inteligência. 'Cê sabe, isso é apenas garantia da polícia por causa do inferno que foi **Terra de Ninguém**. Não precisa nem se preocupar, só os policiais de confiança como -cof- _eu_ -cof-cof- sabem dos segredinhos de vocês fantasiados.

Helena: Hmph. Falando como se você não fosse farinha deste mesmo saco agora.

Renee: Força do hábito... Vai saber.

Helena: Sei, sei... Se eu bem entendi, você está querendo me dizer que até mesmo o **BATMAN** foi fichado?

Renee: _DIOS ME LIBRE!_ Ele me dá arrepios demais para sequer ousar a investigar sobre ele... Infelizmente não posso garantir os outros. A única coisa óbvia que sei é que o Batman não é qualquer mané.

Helena: É, faz sentido...

Renee: Claro que faz! Eu já fui uma Detective de alto escalão, esqueceu?

Helena: Ah, claro. Porque toda Latina é exagerada?

Renee: Exagerada, humhummm ... E você pensa que é o quê, irmã? Até onde sei nós fomos criadas exatamente sob os mesmos costumes católicos. Apenas crescemos em _bairros_ diferentes.

Helena: É, isso explica a cruz de madeira que você pregou na parede do quarto bem em cima da cabeceira da cama... Mas não explica o porquê de você sempre arrumar alguma desculpa para insultar minha riqueza, **_né_**?

Renee: Te garanto que não é pessoal, Hel. Eu meio que gosto de insultar a riqueza de todos os endinheirados de Gotham.

Helena: Oh, Renee Montoya... Aonde você esteve em toda minha vida?

Renee: Rua _Q_ , esquina com a _52_ , bairro Hispânico de Gotham City.

Helena: Você tem a mesma mania de sabichona que o Vic tinha, sabia? Já vi que nunca vou me livrar de pessoas enxeridas...

Renee: Pois se sinta muito agradecida por isso, viu?

Helena: Vou agradecer é pelo corte assimétrico que vou fazer em você agora, isso sim!

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

Renee: Nonononono! Peraí Hel, não foi esse o combinado!

Helena: Sua chorona... Seja sincera comigo: Você era tão enjoada assim com aquela ruiva Kane?

Renee: ...

Helena: Oh. Ferida aberta?

Renee: ...Sim.

Helena: Como eu ia dizendo... Chorona.

Renee: Apenas corte o _maledetto_ cabelo, Caçadora.

Helena: Ok. Mas eu vou precisar te vendar com essas duas fatias de batata para poder fazer o corte, então segure elas bem nos seus olhos pra mim, sim?

Renee: E porquê do ato estúpido?

Helena: Porque se eu errar e acabar te deixando careca a você só vai perceber quando eu já estiver à caminho de _Sicília._

Renee: Oookay...?

Helena: Tá, mentira. É porque esse seu olhar de cão arrependido com o rabo entre as patas está tirando minha concentração.

Renee: **É sério isso!?**

Helena: Óbvio que não! As batatas vão suavizar sua olheira, então serão dois problemas resolvidos de uma só vez.

Renee: Vamos fingir que eu comprei essa ultima explicação sua... Sendo assim nós podemos começar com o corte de uma vez por todas?

Helena: É pra já.

 ***Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzzzz***

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzz***

 ***Zz***

 ***Z***

Helena: ...Então? O que achou?

Renee: Hmm... É... Err... ÉÉEÉ…

Helena: Pára de me enrolar e diz logo o que achou do novo penteado!

Renee: É... Para alguém sem habilidade alguma com lâminas, você até que fez bem.

Helena: Vou lembrar disso da próxima vez que eu pegar a faca de cozinha e preparar nossas refeições, tudo bem pra você?

Renee: Tá certo, tá certo, parei com os gracejos... Obrigada mesmo pela ajuda, Hel.

Helena: Não tão rápido, _senhõrita_ Montoya...

Helena: **~Sussurra~** Sabe que todo favor tem seu preço, certo?

 ***THUD***

* * *

 _ **Já tem um tempo em que eu considero o shipp Huntress x The Question e tudo graças ao Liga da Justiça sem Limites... Daí me vem um Digníssimo chamado Greg Rucka e destroça de vez meu coraçãozinho shipper!**_

 _ **Esse foi o resultado, minha gente..**_

 _ **E claro, mais HuntCop vem aí~**_

 _ **Ah, eu esqueci de mencionar que as futuras fics Helena/Renee/Kate são Pré Rebirth / Pré The NEW 52. (Tudo que a DC publicou antes ou até o período de 2011, salvo o que for baseado na comic Convergence... Mas sinceramente? Convergence foi o tapa bura- Digo, DESFECHO do Arco "Pipeline" e o Final Crisis: Revelations, então eu nem considero isso dentro dos The New 52 :v)**_

 _ **Enfim, estão avisados ;)**_

 _ **(**_ _ **310514)**_


End file.
